


The Family Van

by dressruffles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Car Sex, Domestic, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dressruffles/pseuds/dressruffles
Summary: Junmyeon and Yifan, after dropping their kids off at soccer late, end up accidentally-on-purpose having sex in their car in the drop-off parking lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the end of old porn i wrote that’s been haunting my drafts folder for, like, a year. to be honest this one is based on something someone somewhere on tumblr at some point long long ago in the krisho tag said about krisho getting busy in the family van...and that, for some reason, stuck with me. anyway, it’s pretty quick and not too edited. if you want to pretend that this is exo!family and the other members are their kids, that’s a viable interpretation. i left it open and vague with total number of kids and kid names, just in case.

It's not like there's this grand plan to have sex in the car. 

It's just, they leave the house to drop the kids off at soccer practice way later than usual, later than they should, and end up in the empty overflow parking that's a fifteen minute walk away from the practice field -- tardy parents’ punishment for slacking on their parental duties of getting kids to their extracurricular activities on time. 

Even so, as late as they are, when Yifan parks, Junmyeon is still in the middle of work emails on his phone, and tells him to wait a second. It's a fifteen minute walk, okay? And the practices are pretty much the same every time. It's not a _game_ , and Junmyeon wholly intends to finish up this correspondence and go be a good supportive parent.

Yifan takes the lull to fiddle around on his phone too, but it's not long before Junmyeon realizes --

"I'm going to have to call this jerk," Junmyeon tells Yifan apologetically. "I'm sorry, wait maybe three minutes? If I'm not done by then, go ahead without me."

Yifan just shrugs. "Go for it. I'll wait."

The call goes relatively well. Junmyeon dresses down the other man, an attorney who's trying to give Junmyeon and the prosecution the run around with his submissions to the discovery file, in record time all without raising his voice above his usual talking volume. Instead he just uses his coldest tone and most rigid no-nonsense attitude.

"I want the discovery file finalized by eight am tomorrow or you _will_ have a rough time, come the trial," he wraps up, and hangs up without waiting for a reply. Slipping his phone in his briefcase and tossing it in the backseat (he, unlike some parents, actually _watches_ his kids run meaninglessly up and down the field instead of being on his phone), Junmyeon looks to Yifan. "Okay, ready -- "

And Yifan leans over the console to kiss Junmyeon fiercely. "So, I love it when you get all aggressive judge on people."

Junmyeon laughs into the kiss. "Okay, says the man who hates when his children yell at each other."

Yifan makes a noncommittal sound, cradling Junmyeon's face in his hands, and when Junmyeon breaks the kiss to breathe, Yifan kisses the edge of his mouth and then starts a trail of kisses along the line of his jaw. That's sort of Yifan's signature move when he wants more than just kisses, and it's got warning bells sounding in Junmyeon's head even as he melts into the affection.

Still. "Uh, we're in the car in a parking lot and we have dropped our children off with these people," Junmyeon reminds him. “We have to get going soon.”

Yifan pulls back and grins. "I know that, I just want to kiss my husband for a second, cool?"

Yifan's pulling both the husband card and the boyish adorable card. Junmyeon relents easily, letting himself be pulled back in close with no struggle or second thought. "Okay."

Except just kissing escalates incredibly quickly. Junmyeon doesn't know when Yifan all but crawls over onto the passenger side to straddle one of his thighs, or why the two of them barely fitting in one seat -- especially with Yifan's long legs -- seems like a good idea. But Junmyeon's not complaining as Yifan gently rubs himself against Junmyeon's thigh, and reaches for the lapel of Junmyeon's slacks. All modesty, or thoughts of hurrying off to the soccer pitch, are long gone.

They go like that for a while, Yifan dry humping Junmyeon's leg as he coaxes Junmyeon's erection out and strokes him into full hardness, and just this would be enough for Junmyeon. But Yifan...

"Should I try to figure out how to suck you off?" Yifan asks thoughtfully, seriously. “There's not enough space, but maybe I could -- " 

Yifan's talking so seriously, not really doing dirty talk but instead just eyeing the space they're working with, since he _obviously_ didn't think this through before climbing into the passenger seat instead of the backseat. For some reason, Junmyeon's dick twitches almost violently in Yifan's hand anyway.

Yifan pauses, both in jerking Junmyeon off and in dragging himself against Junmyeon's leg. "...Huh."

Junmyeon doesn't know why Yifan sounds so analytically thoughtful with just that small sound, or what it is exactly that he’s analyzing. But he does know that now that it’s been put out there, the potential of _more_ , he wants more from Yifan than just this. Somehow. 

"Hold on," Junmyeon says. "Help me get your pants off."

Yifan's eyebrows raise. "Oh?"

"Just do it Yifan."

The amount of tussling and balancing and counterbalancing they go through is no joke, and seriously Junmyeon thinks maybe they should have just moved -- but there's something exciting about acting like silly teenagers who are too eager to get into each other's pants to think straight, or logically, about this. There’s something more than exciting about getting ready to do it in a car in a parking lot in broad daylight -- more than exciting and instead a little scary, a little stupid. But that's not something Junmyeon's trying to harp on in his mind, because he might lose his nerve if he does.

Yifan's awkwardly balanced, leaning back on the dash and holding himself up with his elbows, head tilted at the slant of the windshield window. His feet are also holding him up, one leg half hooked around Junmyeon and the other braced against the seat. He's practically folded up in Junmyeon's lap, but that's what's keeping him from half falling onto the floor. Yifan's bony ass is digging into Junmyeon’s knees, and _honestly_ they should move to the backseat or something. But Junmyeon really likes how Yifan is panting and how the muscles of his stomach keep tensing and untensing, like he's unsure that this position is going to hold.

"I'm not going to let you fall," Junmyeon assures him, squeezing his hip with the hand holding him in place. Junmyeon's other hand is carefully scaling down Yifan's back. He put it there originally as a safety precaution, but now...

Yifan gasps and jolts a little at Junmyeon sliding a finger against the cleft of his ass. The bang of his elbow against the dash is pretty loud.

"You okay?" Junmyeon asks, sliding his finger further and in his mind figuring out how exactly he's going to reach the lube that Junmyeon knows Yifan keeps in the middle console. It’s in a second first aid kit stacked beneath the car insurance packet that's under the _first_ mini first aid kit.

"Just unexpected," Yifan says quietly, tightening his thighs best he can while still bracing himself. Junmyeon hums at the warm softness of Yifan's thighs against his dick: in this position they're framing Junmyeon's crotch loosely, but it’s still enough for Junmyeon to thighfuck him. So Junmyeon lifts his hips to thrust into them, and is not disappointed by the sensation. The sticky sweat collecting between the press of his flesh has Junmyeon groaning.

It takes some serious finagling and lots of balancing on both their parts, but Junmyeon uses the hand that was formerly on Yifan's hip to pry open the console and toss out everything on top of the kit with the lube. Yifan's getting kind of shaky, so he hands it to Yifan to open and then shifts their balance and holds onto Yifan's hip again to make sure he's fine.

"Never thought I'd get to use this with you," Yifan mumbles, pulling out the small bottle and closing the kit with a firm click, tossing it over onto the driver's side. The bottle isn't sealed shut, and Yifan snaps the top off easily.

Junmyeon's eyebrows shoot up, at how it’s been opened -- at how the bottle is clearly almost halfway gone already. "What do you use it for?"

Yifan looks a bit sheepish. "Just. On the road sometimes? Not in the car," he clarifies with a shrug. "At the hotels, I guess. When I'm missing you."

Yifan's consultant job, even though he's affiliated with a big company, means he drives long road trips sometimes to different clients. The thought of Yifan shucking off his business suits and cold demanding facade at the end of the day, of muffling his moans into a pillow in his hotel room while pressing his long, lubed up fingers into himself thinking of _Junmyeon_...

Junmyeon groans. "Yifan, you're killing me."

Yifan grins, kiddish and cute even though they're about to try to have _sex_ in their _car_. "That's what I like to hear."

Yifan has to dribble the lube on Junmyeon's hand, spread it liberally on Junmyeon's fingers for him, because Junmyeon needs to keep one hand on Yifan to keep him balanced. And there's something filthy about Yifan determining how lubed up Junmyeon's fingers are going to be in order to press into him. There's something really very erotic about the whole thing, and Junmyeon deeply appreciates it as he works that first finger in and Yifan moans and takes it.

Junmyeon could come like this, gently fucking against Yifan's thighs while Yifan lets him finger fuck him. But Yifan seems to have other plans, as he shifts -- Junmyeon's only warning before he stops pressing his thighs together.

Junmyeon pauses his lazy thrusts, and looks into Yifan’s eyes in question. "Yifan?"

"Mm," Yifan only hums in response. "I want to -- " But Yifan has always been more into actions over words.

Yifan's thighs fall further open and he scooches forward (and it makes him sink further down on the now two fingers Junmyeon's got worked inside him, which makes the both of them groan). Now that they’re as close as they can possibly be, he shakily reaches between them to wrap a large hand around both himself and Junmyeon, holding their cocks firmly together. 

Junmyeon hisses and his head falls back against the car seat. " _Yifan_."

Yifan's only response is the catch of his breath as he starts to stroke them both together.

Junmyeon lets his two fingers catch on the rim of Yifan's hole, slowly pressing along the nerve endings before pulling out. Yifan moans and Junmyeon smiles at the sound. He loves Yifan's tiny needy noises. He's a giant, but he's so tiny and needy in bed. Junmyeon loves that.

Instead of pressing the fingers back in immediately, Junmyeon solidly kneads his thumb against Yifan's asshole. He can feel it fluttering at the contact, and Yifan whimpers, trying to chase the sensation of Junmyeon's finger but also trying to thrust up into the circle of his own hand. Yifan's desperation has Junmyeon's dick twitching again. Yifan groans, louder this time, the pressure of his hand around them both nearly crushing. 

Junmyeon easily slides his fingers back in and Yifan makes a rarer keening sound that usually only makes an appearance after hours of teasing. He must really be turned on, and Junmyeon likes that, feeds off that.

"Hey," Junmyeon says, because he wants to hear _more_ , wants Yifan's voice right in his ear as he pants and groans and _comes_. "Can you -- ?"

"What," Yifan says already moving, the hand jerking them off disappearing as he pitches forward and throws both his arms over the seat back. "You're gonna put it in me?"

What a way with words. Yifan's still shifting, until he's all but kneeling in Junmyeon's lap, arching at how Junmyeon's still smoothing fingers against his insides. "I can't -- unless you have condoms too? Because the mess otherwise -- "

Yifan shivers, apparently at the thought of Junmyeon coming in him bareback. Of Yifan leaking out Junmyeon's come -- ah. Junmyeon shakes his head and curls his fingers more vigorously into Yifan, horribly turned on at the thought he can't entertain.

"You sure?" Yifan murmurs, and it's so filthy to imagine, something Junmyeon admittedly would _love_ to do, if it wasn't so out of the question. "When's the last time we fucked without a condom? You used to love doing that." 

"Stop," Junmyeon says, punctuating it with shuddering thrusts of his fingers. "Being -- such -- a _tease_."

Yifan groans breathily in Junmyeon's ear. So that's his game, Junmyeon realizes. Yifan's hand squeezes back between them, finds both their dicks trapped flush in the press of their bellies, and fists them together again.

"I can't help it, I want to feel you in me." There's somehow a smirk in his voice. "Come on, for _one_ second, we're going to make a mess anyway -- " This is true; there's no way Junmyeon's slacks don't have Yifan's sweat and lube stains on them by now. But still.

"That's so different from you having to -- Yifan, we still have to go to the kids' practice and sit through it -- "

"Don't like the thought of me just...slowly trickling you out the whole time?" Yifan asks in a low murmur, playing absolutely dirty. He’s gasping, then, at the way Junmyeon’s fingerfucks him harder in an effort to get him to shut up. 

It’s not working. Yifan is squirming but still saying, "How unlike you. Fine, no coming then, just fuck me and pull out -- "

" _Yifan_ ," Junmyeon's running a soothing hand down Yifan's sweaty back, his work shirt plastered to his skin. Junmyeon’s fingers are pressing insistently against the spongy resistance of his prostate, how the hell is Yifan still managing to hang in there? "Yifan, no. You're not even stretched enough."

"That's right," Yifan pants, voice trembling. "Probably should have moved to the backseat. You always get me the most stretched when I'm on my hands and knees -- "

That’s -- enough. Any more and Junmyeon really is going to end up fucking Yifan with no condom, right here and now. 

" _Look_ ," Junmyeon says. "If you just come for me, just like this, if you're just good for me this one time, I promise tonight when we get home, after dinner and bathtime and bedtime..."

Yifan's breath hitches in wait for the promise that's to come.

And Junmyeon delivers. "Then I _will_ fuck you, no condom, on your hands and knees until you're _dripping_ lube and my come. Okay? Deal?"

He says it gently, but firmly -- and means it. It makes Yifan pant, delicate shallow breaths, as he comes, hole spasming around Junmyeon's fingers.

Junmyeon isn't far behind: he really has gotten close to the edge by Yifan's twisted version of dirty talk, and at his own promise of tonight. At the absurd publicness of fucking in their family van in the overflow parking lot where anyone could walk by and _see_ them.

Yifan's still huffing his way through his climax, slumped against Junmyeon boneless and honestly heavy, but he’s stroking still, his come slicking up his hand and the slide along Junmyeon's cock. It doesn't take much, Yifan remembering to pause to focus his thumb rubbing against the sensitive head of Junmyeon's cock in addition to the warm -- warm and _wet_ , now -- press of his hand enough to do it. Junmyeon moans, quiet and stuttering, as he comes.

+++

"Oh my god, it stinks in here." Junmyeon realizes when he’s back in his right mind.

They've managed to untangle themselves and slip into the back seat to recompose themselves -- straightening clothes and trying to pat out the worst of the stains -- and are now frantically rolling down all of the windows in hopes of airing out the car. 

"This isn't...this isn't going to go away in the -- ” Junmyeon peers into the car and checks the dashboard. “ -- half an hour left of their practice.”

"We can leave the windows down while we're gone?" Yifan suggests, sniffing delicately inside the car before scrunching up his face in distaste. "And take them to ice cream afterwards. By walking, I mean. There's that place not too far from the soccer pitch, isn't there?"

Junmyeon sighs heavily. They're going to have to bribe their children anyway -- there's no way their prolonged absence wasn't noticed. And even though it's just practice, which they have four times a week, it's not like no one's _not_ going to cop an attitude. No, there will be plenty of attitude, and lots of 'daddy, don't you and baba love us' because he and Yifan have maybe accidentally raised emotionally manipulative monsters. Cute and sweet and adorable and he dearly loves them, but they're also monsters, no denying that.

Junmyeon sighs again, and nods. "Yeah, I guess we'll...have to."

Yifan waves a hand, like everything's going to be okay because it'll work itself out, because _that's_ Yifan for you. Junmyeon shakes his head, and points menacingly at him. "Last time I let you convince me to do that."

"Empty promises,” Yifan jokes, and he checks the side view mirror one more time to see if he looks too obviously fucked out and blissful.

He does, and so does Junmyeon with a contented smile he can't seem to shake and the ruinations of his carefully styled bangs. But Junmyeon figures it's as good as they can hope to get. "Come on," he says with a laugh. "Let's go scandalize the other parents and get this over with."

Yifan grins at him and Junmyeon figures that really, he has no regrets.

 

 

(It rains while they're at the ice cream parlor. Junmyeon can only laugh further at the absurdity. Yifan points out, "Well, we know for sure that the smell will be gone...and replaced with the smell of wet, ruined upholstery." 

"I'll get it detailed next week," Junmyeon promises. And since the kids are busy deliberating over the ice cream counter while they're safely by the windows looking out at the weather, he adds a murmur of, "and maybe I'll teach you a lesson or two tonight about risky decision-making."

Yifan looks intrigued. "Wouldn't necessarily say no to that." And Junmyeon loves his husband, ridiculousness and all.

Junmyeon smiles and intertwines fingers with him, despite the chorus of 'gross, dads!' coming from behind them at their shy, chaste PDA. 

"Excuse me, but who exactly is getting to eat ice cream before dinner? Don’t ruin this for yourselves." he calls flippantly over his shoulder, not even turning around, and the grumbles die down immediately. 

"Nice one," Yifan says, running a thumb over Junmyeon's knuckles.

Parenthood and domesticity treat them well.)


End file.
